El Deseo de un buen amigo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Otra dimensión puede ser tan lejos o tan cerca de tu mismo tiempo, no esperes que nada haya cambie y menos si las personas que conocías aunque no sean los mismos, hay que aprovechar todo. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

**Serie 4 Drabbles: El Deseo de un buen amigo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Cross Marian~Klaud Nine, Allen Walker~Conde del Milenio

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Otra dimensión puede ser tan lejos o tan cerca de tu mismo tiempo, no esperes que nada haya cambie y menos si las personas que conocías aunque no sean los mismos, hay que aprovechar todo.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox. 21 palabras la frase y 336 el resto: 357**

 **Capítulo 1:**

" _ **Abandónate al destino y adáptate a las circunstancias, pues lo que está escrito no se borra porque tú quieras**_ "

 **Omar Khayyam**

"¡Rayos, en Verdad era el paraíso!"

Pensó al ver las luces de los bares de New Orleans, en verdad su época era mierda comparado con esta. Sabía que era mejor aquí, además la mujer con un mono en su hombro y cabello rubio parecía a Klaud.

¿Y, bien viajero del tiempo? –comento con sarcasmo, ya le daba igual que no le creyera desde que había aparecido frente a ella cayendo desde "¡¿Quién sabe dónde?!" con heridas de gravedad.

Ya tenía suficiente con la estúpida guerra y le metían una bala en su cara. No recordaba nada, pero, sabía que alguien se metió en el camino de su inevitable muerte.

"Aunque ella se había preocupado, cuidado y golpeado. Pero, bueno había valido la pena por tocar uno de sus pechos" pensó tocando las vendas en su rostro y hacia una mueca porque se cortó el pelo.

–Bueno, ¿y bien que te parecen los bares? –comento, recordando que el tipo era un idiota realmente guapo. Sabía que no conociera sobre las cosas actuales aunque de "Donde venía" parecía del siglo XIX–No creo que…

Cuando volvió en sí, el tipo no estaba.

"En verdad eres estúpida, Klaud deberías ser más inteligente" pensó buscando por la zona repleta de casas de todos los colores y ambiente nocturno, donde el inmortal jazz sonaba por todos lados. Y, en el que cada tres pasos también te encontrabas un club de striptease o un burdel. "Eso si conocía el tipo y lo peor es que ella había leído en un libro: "Donde pueden tocarte lo que quieras: _Saxo o Sexo_ "

Busco al tipo, para encontrarse con el hombre en uno de los burdeles.

Una vena le latió en la frente, mientras apretaba sus manos clavando sus uñas. Se acercó para verle reír e incluso tomar una botella de vino no solo cualquiera sino uno de los más caros, y, acariciando el pecho de una tipa sin darse cuenta vestida de látex; en realidad este tipo era molesto ahora la había llevado a un burdel.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero os guste, bueno no soy Lena Valentin o JR. Ward pero al igual que ellas me divierto escribiendo XD aun así e reto Crossniano con un Sci-Fi es interesante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serie 4 Drabbles: El Deseo de un buen amigo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Cross Marian~Klaud Nine, Allen Walker~Conde del Milenio

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Otra dimensión puede ser tan lejos o tan cerca de tu mismo tiempo, no esperes que nada haya cambie y menos si las personas que conocías aunque no sean los mismos, hay que aprovechar todo.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox. 500**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Cross no sabía que otra dimensión pudiera ser mejor, chicas vestidas con menos ropa y expuestas sin nada que imaginar. Bebidas de todos los sabores y olores: Vino, Cerveza, e incluso lo que no había cambiado eran las drogas pues sabía que estas en vez de ser eliminadas del mundo o incluso penalizadas ahora eran "Medicinales"

Se echó a reír, cuando una de las chicas deslizo su mano por su pecho. Y, otra murmuraba cosas excitantes que podrían hacer atrás…por supuesto, todo tenía que pagarlo aunque otra le proponía lo mismo pero sin pagar el.

Al parecer las mujeres habían tenido muchos cambios, en estos siglos o donde estaba.

"¿Y, eso realmente importaba?" pensó.

Lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiera exorcistas, o, El conde milenario o inocencia. ¿acaso toda aquella guerra había terminado?

– ¿Qué tal las bebidas? –comento la mujer frente a él, para encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Klaud. Era en verdad hermosa, así que se levantó para deslizar un brazo en la cintura de ella

– ¿Por qué no nos vamos y compartimos algo de beber? –comento su voz ronca, lanzando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella.

Al final del día, supo que ella era rica y que bebería su vino favorito solo.

"Eso en verdad era una mierda"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había observado la historia como todo hombre de ciencia curioso, incluso todo era diferente de lo que conocía. En este mundo, no existía la inocencia o incluso nadie en la historia oculta del mundo hablaba de la guerra contra el conde.

Ahora sí, realmente dudaba de estar en su propia dimensión o siquiera el futuro de su tiempo.

Ni siquiera Klaud con su extraña mascota actuaba igual, era una mujer de negocios mientras cuidaba su animal. Llevaba un mes, en verdad el tiempo se pasaba rápido y encontró algo llamado "Ordenador" con el que paso el tiempo averiguando más.

Frunció el ceño, trataba de recordar cómo había llegado allí.

–No te hagas el vago, Cross–comento Klaud con su falda hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta a juego con tacones firmes dejando al animal en uno de sus sofás–Muévete, vamos a buscar trabajo para ti. No mantendré a un idiota, que "Ha viajado en el tiempo"

Suspiro, levantándose con su traje negro y sus zapatos elegantes su cabello corto peinado hacia atrás. Esa mujer había hecho maravillas legales y sus documentos eran una magia de la falsificación.

Aunque la mayoría de los datos no fueran realmente falsos.

Era el siglo XIX según sus cálculos, pero, estaban demasiado avanzados para su tiempo. Ella se volvió con su extraño "Móvil" contestando la llamada.

Klaud recibía llamadas de su jefe, él estaba interesado en el extraño. Entonces, sintió como la arrinconaba contra la pared y su móvil caía al suelo mientras el deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo; se estremeció y sintió sus labios sobre su piel.

– ¿Qué…estas…haciendo? –murmuro con voz ronca "¿Era esa su voz?" pensó extrañada.

–Agradecerte–comento con voz ronca volviéndola hacia él y besándola.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ahí, la inspiración de un día como estos…**

 **Bueno, por lo menos termine mi historia rápidamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serie 4 Drabbles: El Deseo de un buen amigo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Cross Marian~Klaud Nine, Allen Walker~Conde del Milenio

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Otra dimensión puede ser tan lejos o tan cerca de tu mismo tiempo, no esperes que nada haya cambie y menos si las personas que conocías aunque no sean los mismos, hay que aprovechar todo.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox. 500**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Cross sintió que ella se resistía, luego sintió su abandono y era extraño como una sensación de extrapolación de almas. Aunque la Klaud que él conocía nunca le hubiese permitido así de fácil, esta era una mujer sensible e incluso no tenía la cicatriz tan resaltada y solo quedaban si miraba fijamente líneas blancas casi invisibles.

Se separó de ella y sus ojos anhelantes, pero, con un cinismo igual que el suyo

–Creo que sería divertido acostarme contigo–comento ella deslizando su dedo circularmente sobre su pecho, apartándose mientras acomodaba su peinado y ropa–Pero, tienes una entrevista con alguien y no quiero quedar mal por tu "Agradecimiento"

Era sutil, en verdad a diferencia de la "Klaud" que conocía era educada.

–Tch–chasqueo la lengua, mientras peinaba su cabello rojo y tomaba el teléfono del suelo–Toma, creo que es tuyo.

Ella arqueo una ceja, burlona.

– ¿Vamos? –comento el, mientras ella asentía meneando sus caderas provocadora y tomando su bolso, extendiéndole una carpeta– ¿Mis documentos?

–Ya sabes que decir, así que no hagas alguna estupidez–el asintió mientras bajaban por el ascensor de su piso. En verdad, este era un día realmente extraño.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–Ven, esperas aquí ¿Bien? –le espeto ella con su ceja arqueada, el asintió lo trataba como a un idiota realmente–Nos vemos después.

La vio alejarse, mientras sentía que la mirada de la secretaria que su cabello rojo con sus ojos vigilantes. Había visto a Klaud hablar con ella, y no le extrañaba su actitud desconfiada además mientras subían el edificio pudo ver que eran laboratorios…algo que se le daba bien.

Vio pasar una mujer de cabello claro y rostro severo junto a un par de hombre vestidos de batas de laboratorio. Luego de haber visto a Komui Lee, a Bak Chang y a Renny Epstain pasar como quince minutos después una joven de lentes con trenzas corrió con algunos papeles.

–Señorita Fay–comento la joven agitada, mientras se acercaba al mostrador– ¿Ha visto pasar al supervisor Bak?

–Sección 9, salón 3–comento la mujer, vio como agradecía y salía corriendo. Luego vio como sus ojos claros se fijaron en el– ¿Señor Marian?

"Como si no supiera a quien pregunta" pensó mientras asentía.

–Siga, por este pasillo ultimo salón–comento ella, mientras movía sus dedos sobre las pantallas de su "Ordenador" había mucho que aprender–El esta esperándolo.

Asintió, mientras pasaba por el pasillo donde os laboratorios e incluso era increíble ver animales y tecnologías que permitieran más que solo viajar o crear.

Toco, abrió la puerta para encontrar un asiento mirando por una enorme ventana.

–Adelante, cierre y siéntese–comento una voz familiar, arqueo una ceja extrañado en esa familiaridad–Su experiencia es interesante, Señor Marian…

La silla se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Allen Walker, sonriente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos enguantados.

–Tiempo sin verte, amigo–comento mientras le extendía una caja de cigarrillos–Puedes fumar, como si eso realmente ahora importara.

Era fantasía, ¿No?

Ante él, estaba Allen Walker o más bien el Decimocuarto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jejeje pensé en que era algo loco y realmente futurista esta cuestión de las dimensiones en el arca del conde ¿saben?**

 **Pensé, Cross no merece morir de forma realmente estúpida y bueno menos sin siquiera una demostración de su cínica actitud.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Serie 4 Drabbles: El Deseo de un buen amigo**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Cross Marian~Klaud Nine, Allen Walker~Conde del Milenio

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) ~Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Otra dimensión puede ser tan lejos o tan cerca de tu mismo tiempo, no esperes que nada haya cambie y menos si las personas que conocías aunque no sean los mismos, hay que aprovechar todo.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Palabras: aprox. 500**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Cross solo podía sorprenderse una vez, y, lanzando una carcajada tomo un cigarrillo. Entonces, todo tenía sentido…En aquel entonces, cuando "Murió" a manos de apócrifos, todo terminaba con este hombre.

" _"¡Maldita sea!" pensó_

 _Golpeo la mesa, mientras miraba los esquemas de la Orden para los próximos exorcistas. En verdad, esto era demencial para un grupo que se dedicaba a "Salvar a la humanidad" y hacer cualquier cosa por "Ganar la guerra" contra el conde se habían vuelto locos._

 _Sonrío, en verdad era un estúpido._

 _Ahora cuando había estado trabajando con aquella arma, se da cuenta que también era un exorcista._

 _Apretó los labios, en verdad el mundo realmente era irónico. El tratando de "Salvar a los seres humanos" y el "Creando" armas para usar humanos como exorcistas. Ahora él también lo era, lo peor no era eso sino a lo que había llegado a hacer: "Una Marioneta"_

 _Haber conocido a los "Noé", se había dado cuenta que realmente era un estúpido._

 _Oh, lo mejor…era que tenía que haber estado tan cerca de la muerte del decimocuarto y escuchar las macabras palabras que lo habían llevado a pensar: ¿En qué estaba haciendo?_

 _¿Para que luchaba?_

 _Y, luego haber cuidado de "Allen" no había ayudado mucho. Frustrado, hacer un trato con Leverrier y saber que odiaba realmente la Orden. Pero, ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte al darle a Leverrier esa información y mucho antes cuando había ayudado al Noé._

 _Maldijo para sí mismo, mientras miraba la ventana donde las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana. El humo se elevaba en círculos y sentía que era lo último que podía hacer por aquel chico aunque realmente ¿Cómo había terminado en esto?_ "

Había sido arrastrado por él.

"Realmente había dado las armas para detener aquella persecución o solo la había promovido ¿No?" pensó mirando los ojos dorados de aquel hombre que sonreía, ahora apoyado sobre su escritorio.

–Te traje, es más fácil terminar aquí…por cierto la guerra termino hace ya mucho tiempo–comento burlonamente, mientras el presionaba algo en la mesa–Puedes traernos algo, Fay.

– _Sí, señor_ –comento la voz de la secretaria, luego él se volvió para mirarle.

–El arca es verdaderamente una maravilla–comento el ahora mirando las ventanas–Además, las mentes brillantes de la Orden eran desperdiciadas y en este lugar la Orden perdió su poder hace mucho tiempo…Akumas, Exorcistas, todo eso aquí se extravió en la historia aunque realmente ¿Crees que haya desaparecido?

–Contigo aquí, no lo creo–comento Cross, la puerta se abrió tras la secretaria que traía en una bandeja un Romanée-Conti–Además, si aún estuviera allá podría decirse que mi tumba sería mejor.

–Gracias, Fay–comento Allen, ella salió–Por lo menos cumplir mi objetivo, hizo más fácil las cosas…aunque tienes algo pendiente conmigo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras apretaba sus nudillos.

–Tus deudas fueron realmente un dolor en el trasero–comento con una sonrisa cínica, luego sirvió dos copas–Pero, eso ya fue pago…Marian no merecía aquello…

–Si–comento mientras chocaban las copas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno, Finish en esto del Drabble aunque tengo ganas de hacer otro rápido así pero no me dará tiempo. Espero os guste y me divierte hacer esto, bendiciones.**


End file.
